Master of Death: Back to the Basics
by Dragonchad
Summary: Harry leaves Remnant behind, leaving his new companion to choose where she wants to go. Is it any surprise that Neo would want to know where a living god came from?
1. chapter 1

He activated runes he had long since carved inside his right eye. It was a bottomless bag, mixed with a stasis rune. He used it for food usually, in worlds with unreliable supplies.

Now though, they released Neo in front of him.

"Hey." he waved.

She waved back, looking around the area.

It was a park in Vale, something he figured he could rest at for a second before decidimg his factors.

"Here." he offered, grazing her throat with his fingertips. "You can speak now."

Her voice cracked from disuse, and she coughed once. "Hello?" she squeaked.

The surprise in her eyes, mixed with the absolute gratitude meant he wasn't entirely surprised when she pulled him into a crushing hug.

"It's no big deal." he said. "Just wanted to make sure you could do whatever you liked. Talking is easier than texting, or charades."

She shook her head, and her cracking voice whispered. "Thank you."

He ran his hand through his hair bashfully. "I just figured I'd ask you where you wanted to go. There's an infinite number of worlds, universes. I figured I'd give you the choice, since it doesn't matter much to me."

She stared into the sky in thought for a while. Harry waited patiently for her, green eyes taking in the trees, and lungs breathing the clean air.

It'd be a shame to go somewhere with pollution, he thought. "Maybe I can clean up a couple places?" he wondered aloud.

A delicate finger tapped on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning to look at Neo.

She had a toothy grin, and she pointed at him.

"Me? You want me to pick?" he asked.

She shook her head and pointed at him again.

Realization struck him. "You want to go to the Universe that I am from?" he asked her.

Her pleased nod confirmed his thoughts.

He sighed. "I suppose I could." he conjectured. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She opened her mouth. "I want..." she struggled. She was still unused to talking. "Learn about you." she finished.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I can take us to an alternate timeline. If that's what you want, then I can show you my entire early life." he said with a shrug.

She nodded determinedly.

A snap of his fingers had a black portal open in front of them. A moment later, Remnant was short two members.


	2. chapter 2

Neo and Harry stepped into a brisk fall night.

He spoke lowly, and wrapped a cloak around Neo's shoulders before walking.

"This is my parent's home. The town's name is Godric's Hollow, and this is Halloween, October 31st, 1981. I was born a little over one year ago, on July 31st, 1980." Harry informed her.

"In this world, there is no Faunus, Grimm, Dust or Aura. There are regular people, and wizards and witches. There are creatures made by and created with magic. I was a spectacularly powerful child, scion to a long family of magical potion masters and inventors, and to a gifted witch from a minor line of magicals that hadn't had magical children in a long time." he explained.

"At this point in time, I had already demonstrated I was going to be a strong wizard, and people were aware, thanks to my father's prideful boasts."

Neo smiled.

"There was an issue. Some year before my birth, there was a prophecy about a child born at the end of July." he said. "There was a dark man, someone praised as a noble who terrorised my country. His greatest fear was death, and he took dark strides to preserve his life."

Neo and Harry watched as a man in dark clothes headed across the street towards a hidden house, that Harry showed Neo with a small touch to her temple.

"This man went by the moniker, The Dark Lord Voldemort. The prophecy said that a child born at the end of July would have power to vanquish him. This was all he knew, and was all that really mattered. He waited for news to reach him of this birth, and spurred by rumors of my strength, even as a child, he came to murder me on this day." Harry narrated, even as they followed the dark robes of the man into the house.

"He struck my father, James Potter, with a spell that instantly kills." Harry said, even as they watched it happen. "He then headed upstairs, following the sounds of my mother, who rushed to my side."

"Move out of the way, silly girl!" the man hissed.

"No, not Harry, Not my baby!" she cried.

The man scowled and flicked his wand, sending death to her as well.

"He struck her down, even though Lily Potter could have been spared, she refused."

Neo watched in awed silence as the man pointed his wand deliberately at the one year old child. She grabbed Harry firmly, frowning.

"Ah. My apologies. I forgot that my life is a tad dark." he said easily.

The world paused.

At least, that's how Neo saw it. Not a particle of dust moved.

"The man tried to kill me, cursing me with a scar that held a fraction of his soul instead of succeeding, and disappeared for 13 years, where I lived with abusive relatives and remained ignorant of magic." he explained. "But it doesn't mean we have to allow it to happen again." he said with a smirk.

Harry and Neo reappeared outside of his childhood home. The man in dark robes was walking across the street as before, though time still didn't move.

"I think I'll indulge in theatrics." Harry said with a smile.

Time resumed, and Voldemort walked purposefully across the street. He carefully opened the kissing gate, walking confidently up the steps.

He opened the front door, to see a startled James Potter immediately reach for his wand and call for Lily to escape with Harry.

Voldemort incanted his spell deliberately. "Avada Kedavra." he said.

Pale green light soared through the air. James Potter couldn't stop it.

A figure, clothed in black with skeletal hands stepped into existence. The Killing curse collided, and dissipated into nothing.

He was pale, white as bone. His skin hung off of his bones as if he were emaciated, but bright green eyes glowed, peering into the soul of Voldemort.

" ** _Tom Marvolo Riddle_**." it hissed lowly. " ** _You have violated the natural order, and it's laws. For that, you will not even go to hell, but perish and know that your soul will be lost to nothingness._** "

"I am immortal!" Voldemort hissed angrily, magic broiling the air around him.

The incarnation of death cackled, and Voldemort screamed as a scythe was swung through his body.

His body faded, robes landing in a pile as James Potter watched, open mouthed.

Harry turned, and the room relit as he allowed the cold aura to fade. His skin filled out and cloak lightened to a regular ahade of black.

"Hey." he greeted casually.

"You?" James Potter asked, disbelieving. "Death?"

Harry waved his hand in a so-so motion. "Pretty much. Can I have my cloak?" Harry asked.

James Potter managed to answer. "Y-yeah. I lent it to Dumbledore." he replied.

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, I'll get it. He's got my wand too." he said.

He turned to leave, but James Potter collapsed on his knees. "Please wait!" he cried.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed.

"You saved my life. My wife, and my son. You killed Voldemort, and saved the wizarding world. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Not really." Harry replied. "He was kind of a dick, that's all."

"Wait a second." James breathed.

"Shit." Harry swore.

"Why do you look just like my son?" he asked. "Why do you look like Harry James Potter?"

"Er, coincidence?" Harry tried, running his hand through his messy hair.

James scoffed. "That's my move!" he complained. "Lily!" he called. "Lily! Come here!" he cried out.

"Ah shit, don't do that man." Harry asked.

"James? Is it okay?" Lily called.

"Yea, this guy just obliterated Voldemort, it was super awesome. You have to see him Flower!" James crowed.

Harry tried to backpedal, but James eyed him dangerously. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Uh... a pack of smokes?" Harry tried.

James laughed uproariously. "You've got my sense of humor!" he exclaimed.

The man pulled out a mirror. "Hey, Padfoot! Head over, quick. It's great!" James yelled with a laugh. "Also, tell Moony it's a go for mousetrap."

Sirius growled through the mirror, but nodded.

Harry wanted to back up, but he was stopped by the invisible companion he had promised to bring along. "Come on, let's go back to the suffering." he whined.

Her toothy grin had him sigh.

"James?" he heard. Lily had come downstairs, her toddler son in her arms.

"Lily! Look at him, eh?" James crowed, pointing at Harry.

She turned and Harry froze, caught in the same hypnotic gaze that he saw when he looked in the mirror.

"Harry?" she asked.

He cringed. "Uh, no?" he tried.

James was grinning like a loon. "And guess what that pile of robes is, there!" he cried, pointing.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You did say he obliterated him James." she snarked.

Sirius Black emerged from the firepace and brushed himself off.

"Huh, that looks just like Harry, y'reckon?" Padfoot asked, looking at the stranger.

"It's just the milkman." Harry bluffed.

Sirius barked a laugh, and Harry figured he was done for.

He tried one, last ditch effort. With a quick turn, he whipped the cloak off of his multicolored travel companion and pushed her into the crowd.

"Look! It's the hussy that wants to get with your son!" he cried, before sprinting out the open door.

There was a brief moment of silence, where the three adults and one toddler stared at the diminutive girl.

She blinked her eyes, swapping the pink and brown in her eyes as they changed.

"Look Prongs! He got a metamorphmagus girlfriend!" Sirius cried.

James had tears of pride. "My beautiful son. I'm so proud." he sobbed.

Neo frowned. "Harry." she cracked.

A shamed Harry Potter reappeared next to her. "Sorry." he apologised. "My bad."

"What is going on?" Lily Potter asked.

James and Sirius settled as they waited for explanations.

"Well." Harry started. "It goes like this..."

There was a brief silence.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at the door again, only for it to swing shut as he watched.

He sighed. "I'm from another universe, where you two died, you went to prison, I grew up with Petunia, some other stuff, Sirius died, I died, I killed Voldemort, discovered I can't die, got more magical abilities and took on the role of death. I'm here because she," he pointed at Neo, "is someone I promised to take on an adventure, and she picked this. She wanted to know how I grew up." he explained.

"Hey, Hey, Woah. You skipped over everything!" Sirius complained. "You didn't even say how I died, or any of that other stuff. You just skimmed everything!"

Harry shrugged. "Well, to be fair, I hit the important plot points quickly and concisely. At this point in time, it'd be pretty ridiculous for me to describe all of the struggles and such it took me to get here. I mean honestly, Dumbledore could kill Voldemort with one Imperius."

"What?" James asked. "How?"

Harry chuckled. "Voldemort made himself immortal through some rituals, and the only thing you need to do to reverse them is make him feel genuine remorse. The imperius curse could easily make that happen, if you didn't just alter a cheering charm or a calming draught."

"So, what will you do now?" Lily asked her son.

"Uh, I'd prefer to get out of here after obliviating all of you, but I get the feeling I won't succeed."

The scowling Neo next to him made that pretty clear.

"So... probably whatever she feels like." he said, pointing to her.

She grinned toothily, before trying to speak. Her voice cracked some, but it was already much better. "This, Voldemort." she said. "He has minions?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "A bunch." he replied.

"Let's torture them." she said with an evil smile.

Harry nodded. "Apparently we are going to torture Death Eaters for the foreseeable future." he answered.

"I can get behind that." Sirius agreed.

"Me too." said James.

"Boys." Lily complained with a smile.


	3. chapter 3

"How are we going to explain you two?" Lily asked worriedly.

Harry scoffed. "Do you know what a time turner is?" he asked.

She nodded. "Well sure. Are we goin-"

He grinned and held up his finger. "What about the multiverse theory?"

She nodded again. "Yea?"

"And gods?"

"They invented runes, right?" Lily said.

"Why bullshit anyone? Everyone in the magical world is somewhat familiar with all of these things, and hiding it is basically pointless because they don't know what will happen unless I tell them."

She conceded the point.

"The real issue is what we bullshit for Neo." he remarked.

Said girl looked at him questioningly.

"We have to do something about the fact that you don't have magic, or my BS powers." he said, before shrugging. "I suppose I could just play god, but that's only if you want."

She shrugged and nodded, so he tapped her stomach with his index finger.

"Hurray, you have magic now." Then he grinned. "And I have a way more fun idea than our original ones."

With a wink, he tapped Neo and they simultaneously shrank.

Where before was a pair of young adults with auspicious powers and crazy appearances, were now two toddlers... with auspicious powers and crazy appearances.

"Playing children." he sang, admiring his tiny hand.

The previously lithe, ageless looking girl now had a scowl that was much too impressive for a girl of approximately a year old. Her pink and brown curls were a wavy mess on her head.

She smacked him as hard as she could (not very), and pointed at her parasol, which now towered her.

"I get it, I get it." he said good-naturedly. A wave of his hand had the parasol resized to be proportional to the small girl.

She happily took it, but kept stealing glares at him everytime she remembered that she was now a toddler.

"Come on Neo, haven't you ever wanted to be a creepy one year old?" he asked.

"No." she replied honestly. It was a cute little squeak.

"Besides, it might have taken forever for you to get used to talking. Now your vocal cords will definitely be healed much faster." he argued.

She pouted cutely, and a chorus of gasps echoed through the house.

"Harry? Neo?" Lily called. "Why are you children?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Neo needs to learn how to use magic anyway, and accidental magic as an adult can be deadly." he replied.

Neo pouted even more. "Why didn't you say that instead?" she squeaked.

Harry shrugged. "Must not have occurred to me. Anyway, I can't go by Harry Potter."

Sirius nodded. "There'd be two." he pointed out unneccesarily.

James smiled cheekily. "That's more than one." he said.

Harry sighed. "I was thinking of a few." he admitted. "I could go by Ignotus?" he offered.

James shook his head. "Purebloods would get the reference, and think it awfully cocky." he replied.

"And you aren't cocky?" Harry replied.

James smirked. "Well yes, but not that much." he admitted.

"How about Loki?" Harry offered.

"Same reasoning there too, Harry." Sirius denied.

Harry shrugged.

"Linfred, then?" he asked. "After the first Potter?"

James cringed.

"How about this then, a Marauder nickname for a name?" he offered.

"You're an animagus?" James asked, excited.

Harry nodded. Having the strength of a one year old meant that his head bobbed a lot more than he would have otherwise. "A thestral." he admitted.

James and Sirius huddled off to decide, while Lily rolled her eyes. "They were going to name you Harry Richard, and let you use Dick as your nickname."

James laughed from across the room.

"When the nurse came in, he shouted Harry before I could stop him, and I cut him off with James. The witch wrote Harry James, and left it like that."

Harry chuckled.

"We've got it!" Sirius yelled.

"What'll it be then?" Harry asked.

"Usir." James answered. "British wizards care about greek and roman first, then nordic. Egyptians don't matter enough for them to care, and it fits."

"You could be Eset." Sirius said to Neo.

Neo smiled quizzically.

"Hey, she doesn't need to change her name if she doesn't want to." Harry protested.

"Eset." she whispered. "I like it."

"Damn it, Padfoot." he groaned.

It was only a matter of time before Neo learned the origin of her new name. Then, who knew how she'd take it?


	4. chapter 4

As it turns out, it only took a few weeks. Probably would have been sooner, were it not for having to deal with the fact that she was in the body of a child.

"Wife and sister?" Harry heard.

Harry groaned. "Surprise?" he offered.

She gestured to herself, and he knew what she wanted. Playing babe wasn't fun. He snapped his fingers and reverted them to their previous appearance.

"You're a god, right?" she asked.

Harry shrugged with a nod. "Basically?" he half said, half asked.

"Explain." she demanded.

Harry grinned. "In this world, there were, are, artifacts. Collecting all three is rumored to make you 'The Master of Death.'" he explained. "Some conjectured immortality, that you would be unable to die. Others figured they were just powerful artefacts. The truth is simple. You become the Master of Death. Death, as in the concept. Even death deities are lower on the totem, because they are gods of death, not over it." Harry explained.

He smiled simply. "I am the idea that allows people to die." he said.

Neo took in the information slowly, thinking for a while.

"How long were you on Remnant, after you saved me?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "A century, more or less." he replied.

"You stayed for so long?" she asked.

"I was keeping a promise." Harry answered.

"And what was that?" she asked.

"My teammate. A girl named Ruby Rose. She asked me to stay with her."

"And you did." Neo said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Harry answered anyway.

"What would you have done if she asked for more? For eternal life with you? To stay forever together?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer, but the silence was telling.

"Did she?" Neo asked.

"Not once." Harry replied.

It was quiet, and Harry closed his eyes for moment.

"I don't know if it never occurred to her or is she didn't feel that it was right." he croaked. "But she never asked."

He felt a weight settle in his lap. He opened his eyes to find pink and brown ones in front of him.

"Did you want her to?" she whispered.

Tears, unbidden, came to his eyes.

"It was in our wedding vows." he whispered back. "Those words. They hurt worse every time."

"Which ones?" she asked.

" _Til Death do us part._ " he breathed.

"Usir." she replied.

He chuckled humourlessly. "Apt." he said.

"Eset." she said.

He didn't say anything at all.

"Make me immortal Harry." she asked.

He wiped an eye. "You don't know what you're asking." he replied. "It is forever."

She shrugged. "I don't care." she replied.

"No!" he barked. "It's not immortality in this world Neo! It's forever undying! Alone in the multiverse, acting as an outward force that changes everything, and yet nothing! Remnant was a visit. If I went to Remnant again, it could be to a place I never changed, the second I arrived in an alternate universe where everything goes how it would have!"

She looked taken aback, but he continued.

"The changes in that world could be better than anything that world may have seen, or the cause of greater strife, but it doesn't matter because it only happened there! There are infinite universe where nothing changed, and infinite more that didn't need me to instigate it! My existence as I am has one purpose. To make sure that people die." he ranted.

"As long as not everyone gains a perverted immortality, I am pointless." he said, defeated. "My life has little meaning and it doesn't matter what I do!"

"Harry." she whispered. "It does matter." she reassured.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Things resolve themselves. Even if a universe stopped existing, another takes its' place. My actions are meaningless. At the same time," he countered. "I won't ever give up. I have my morals, and I will follow them. I will eliminate those whose morals I consider too heinous, those who stain their soul, and help people with noble goals."

He looked her in the eyes. "I may know my actions mean absolutely zilch in the end, and that I will live forever as this half alive force of nature that would never be able to change the way things work, but I will ensure that I leave everything better than I arrived. If giving up were a part of my character, I wouldn't be here."

She looked at a loss.

"So here is what matters to me. That I live, day by day, and not be conquered by my sorrow. I'll trust in tomorrow, and live without regrets. I live my life, doing what I feel I must, and sticking to what I feel matters. I'll fall in love with life, and live free. Above all else, I will follow my morals, and keep my promises." he said.

Fire was in his eyes, and she couldn't help but embrace him. "Please." she begged him. "Make me immortal. I'll stay with you." she swore.

"Why would you want to?" he asked.

"Because I wouldn't want you to live alone. Even if it's as a friend, or a roommate. A lover, or a wife. You deserve to have a constant."

He peered at her for a long moment. She met his gaze determinedly.

Harry Potter pulled her into a hug, and as she melted into his embrace, he pulled back.

She now had a silver cloak around her neck, and a wand of elder in her right fist. On her left hand was a ring with a black, triangular stone.

She pulled him into a kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her again.


	5. chapter 5

The Potter family of this dimension returned to their home, accompanied by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

The second they cracked the door open, Remus crinkled his nose and Sirius laughed loudly.

"Ten Galleons, Prongs!" Sirius called.

The man grumbled good-naturedly and handed over the gold coins. "I thought he'd make it at least another day." he whined.

They entered the house proper to find the interdimensional travelers sitting at the kitchen table, sharing some butterbeer.

"Been made a man, eh Usir?" James asked.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "You realize I am several centuries old, right?" he remarked. "I've been a man longer than you've existed."

James pointed dramatically. "Spoilsport!" he said accusationally.

Harry raised his glass in acknowledgement and took a swig.

"Usir, Eset, this is Moony. Remus Lupin." James introduced them.

"You named them after the egyptian gods?" Remus asked.

"Usir is a thestral." James said proudly. "That's like the important bits of me and his godfather!"

"How do you figure that?" Remus asked.

"He's big and has hooves, like Prongs, and he's black like Padfoot. He's also intimidating, and his wings are as show offy as my horns!" James announced.

Remus didn't look convinced. "Perhaps he just identifies with the ability to fly and the personification of death. He could also prefer to be unseen unless someone could understand where he's coming from."

Harry interrupted the escalating conversation. "I actually think it's the natural animagus form you acquire if you become the Master of Death. I believe I would have been a raven or a crow before I obtained the Hallows."

Somehow, they looked disappointed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose Remus had a decent character assessment though, and I do have those characteristics that James mentioned."

"Anyway." James continued, "I thought you two were gonna be children?" he asked.

Harry ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "Neo wasn't a fan." he admitted.

Lily snorted. "Did you think it'd be fun?" she asked. "Even if I wanted to relive my life, I wouldn't want to deal with being a child again."

There was a chorus of agreements.

"Well, I guess I could just give Neo all the schooling she needs." Harry mutteres, embarassed.

"You can teach?" Remus asked. "I wouldn't expect any spawn of James to be capable."

Harry laughed. "I can, actually. But I was just going to give her a transfer of memories. Performing spells, textbooks and the like."

"You can do that?" Sirius asked. "That would have made Hogwarts loads easier."

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. "You ready Neo?" he asked.

She nodded, and he brushed her temple gently.

"That's it." he said.

"I expected it to hurt." she said.

"I would have warned you."

"Wait." Lily said suddenly, "Won't she need a wand?"

Harry shook his head. "I gathered one up for her. She already has it." he explained.

She withdrew a knotted piece of wood.

"Isn't that Dumbledore's?" Sirius asked.

"Nope." Harry replied.

"It looks just like it." Remus pointed out.

"It's not his." Harry answered.

"I found a picture, and that definitely is Dumbledore's." Lily added.

"It isn't his." Harry replied.

They stared at for a moment longer, before conceding.

"If you say so, Usir." James agreed.

"Alright then." Sirius followed.

"Not really my business, I suppose." Remus continued.

"Dumbledore just sent me a letter asking if we've seen his wand." Lily offered, holding a piece of parchment.

"Nope." Sirius said.

"Not in a while." Remus offered.

"Dumbledore uses a wand?" James asked. "I never knew."

Harry grinned at the Marauders.

Finally, he sighed. "I should get a place." he muttered. "Any preferences, Neo?"

She frowned at him. "It's Eset." she replied.

He paused. "Eset?" he asked.

"Usir?" she asked him challengingly.

He smiled. "If that's what you prefer." he agreed. "Do you have any preferences for a place, Eset?"

She shook her head, and he vanished in a twirl of his cloak.

The trio of pranksters, plus wife, watched the dramatic movement.

"That's theatrical." Lily muttered.

James turned to her, scandalised. "Theatrics is half the fun!" he insisted.

Sirius agreed. "We wouldn't have agreed Moony was so cool if he didn't transform slowly. It's perfectly tantalising and dramatic."

Remus groaned, but his smile said it all.


	6. chapter 6

"I think it's about time." Usir said.

Eset nodded, her eyes flashing back and forth between pink and brown.

He had let her pick the form of torture/death for the Death Eaters, and she had gone for agonising.

Two wards, weak and simple enough to be carved in runes on small rocks. Usir made several, and he and Eset had taken their time making sure at least one was in every Death Eater's home.

A control stone was in front of them. "Do you want to, or should I?" he asked.

"Together?" she offered.

He nodded, and they both rested a finger on a single rune.

A small burst of magic channeled into the rock, and a network of wards activated across Britain.

They were simple things. A weak paralysis ward, and a greenhouse rune.

As long as the magic kept being fed into the master runestone, they wouldn't fail.

To help in this, it was tied to a ley line.

Across the country, Death Eaters of all types were baked in their homes by the sun's heat, unable to escape or call for help.

"That's it." Usir said. "They'll be done."

"Isn't that anticlimactic?" Eset asked.

He scoffed. "What am I supposed to be challenged by? There can't be proper tension if I can beat everything, and there's no reason not to just get it over with." he replied.

"Still..." she whined. "I'd prefer for there to be some difficulty from something."

Usir sighed, but grinned brightly. "Alright love, I'll take us somewhere with some tension. I have a quick errand though."

She nodded, and a familiar black portal appeared next to them.

Unlike before, this one was just for time, and they found themselves just outside a large building, built to resemble a rook.

Usir stepped into the building and saw a woman and a young girl, ten years old. The woman was waving her wand, and an explosion emanated from the tip just as she gaped in shock...

Just before it faded away.

"Hey." Usir said. "Maybe don't do that one again?"

Pandora Lovegood lowered her wand, hand shaking slightly. "I would have died." she said.

Usir nodded. "In front of little Luna too." he replied.

"Thank you." she told him. "Who are you?"

"Usir." he answered.

Pandora raised an eyebrow. "Osiris?" she asked.

He smirked, and started to vanish.

"Thank you." she said again.

"I'm just returning a favor." Usir replied. "Luna would be devastated without you, and Xeno even more so."

 _Line Break_

"Time to go." Usir told his companion.

She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Let's." she agreed.

He sighed. "To a more tense world, as you command." he said with a smile.


End file.
